


Weeping Is Not For The Weak

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's The End of the World [6]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zombieland, Tallahassee, out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeping Is Not For The Weak

Tallahassee cries now, lets it out, his emotions that he's kept buried deep in fear of them swallowing him up and drowning him while zombies take down the weak – like him – he cries where it's safe and he has people he trusts watching his back – in the wake of the death of his hero. He cries harder for Buck then he cried for the end of Titanic, and while he didn't cry at all for Bill Murray, he does now.

Columbus's hand on his shoulder is warm, and Tallahassee doesn't resist the urge of letting the spit-fuck see his duck-taped wallet, that Buck wasn't a puppy at all, but a boy – his boy who laughed – and Tallahassee let's himself be, just this once, afraid that he'll fail them, Columbus especially, after all. He lets the fear of being too weak out as his cheeks are damp with tears.


End file.
